What I Fear
by jls62113
Summary: Daryl and introducing Kelly Jackson. She is new to the group at the prison, and there is something about her that both Daryl and Carol recognize. I tried to create a romance between Daryl and Michonne, but my heart wouldn't allow my fingers to type it. We all love Rick and Michonne and that will never change.
1. Chapter 1

What I Fear

Michonne stood by the car watching Daryl tinkering with the engine. Rick was sending them out on a run together. She had only been with the group a short time, and was just getting to know everyone. Daryl was a mystery to her; not easy to read like Rick was. Daryl to her, so far, was hard on the outside, but very tender on the inside, and brutally honest.

"You ready?" He said squinting at her from under the hood.

"Always." She said getting in the car.

Daryl was reluctant to go on a run with her, but Rick asked him to because he trusted her, so that made it alright with him, and he trusted Rick more than anyone. He had seen her use her sword and knew she could handle herself. That was a plus in his book.

Daryl finally got in the car and appreciated that this car had keys and didn't need to be hotwired. He turned the engine over and they drove out of the prison gate. Daryl didn't mind silence except when other people were in close quarters to each other.

"What did you do before all this?" Daryl asked looking over at Michonne.

"I was a lawyer."

"Wow. Where'd you learn to use that sword?"

"By using it against the walkers." She said looking out the window. "Have you always used a crossbow?

"Yeah. I did a lot a huntin' with Merle, but mostly by myself."

"Rick says you have mad tracking skills."

"I do alright I guess." Daryl kept his eyes on the road now that they were a distance from the prison. "I thought we'd go out to the furthest point and then work our way back."

"Okay. What is the first place?"

"A hospital. It may be overrun by now though."

The hospital had a few walkers around which they took care of easily enough. Michonne liked Daryl's style. He was quick and efficient. No wasted movements. They knocked on the front window to draw any walkers that may be inside, and went around to the back to go in. They grabbed all the medication they could load and left.

"That was easy enough." She said walking to the car.

"For a change." Daryl said watching behind them.

The next stop was a department store for clothing and shoes. Winter was three months away and they would be needing jackets. There were no walkers in this place so they leisurely walked around the store. Michonne stood in front of a rack full of men's shirts. She grabbed a black long sleeved shirt and went over to the coats and piled them on the shopping cart.

Daryl walked over to her with a cart full of toys.

"For the kids." He said nervously.

"Are you sure they're not for you?"

"Nah, I like Legos and they didn't have any I liked." He scoffed.

"Here." She said tossing him the black shirt. "You look good in black."

He looked down at the shirt in his hand and up at her. No one had ever given him anything.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

She turned to really look at him.

"Wrong color?"

"I like black. It's just that nobody ever gave me anything."

"There's a first time for everything." She said smiling at him.

"What color do you like?" He asked shyly. "In case I see something you might like."

She smiled at him and he turned away.

"I like orange and yellow." She called after him. She wanted to laugh, but it wasn't funny. He was socially stifled through no fault of his own. What a shame, she thought, but knowing his brother, he was not surprised.

"We've enough for now. Let's get out of here."

Some walkers had spotted them and they quickly loaded the car and drove away.

"I'm sorry if I put you on the spot." Michonne said.

"You didn't, not really."

"Which is it? I didn't or not really."

He looked at her and saw she was smiling and he gave her the slightest smile and shook his head.

"You didn't."

"How many years difference is there between you and Merle?"

"Almost ten years. I was the mistake."

"Does that bother you?"

"I don't know. I guess it did once. My old man kept telling me I was a mistake. He called Merle worse."

It was getting dark and they were more than 20 miles from the prison.

"We'll need to stop for the night. There's a place around here I stopped at before, hopefully it's still safe."

They entered the office building in the usual fashion. Daryl took point and Michonne brought up the rear. When all was clear, they picked a room to spend the night in.

"I'm sorry about what you went through."

"What?"

"Growing up."

"It was what it was."

"I just think you might have turned out different."

"You don't like who I am?"

"Do you?"

He grabbed his crossbow and headed out of the room.

"I'm going to check out the perimeter."

"Daryl." She said stopping him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I would like to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"Because I like you and I know you're lonely. I recognize it because I am too."

She turned and found a spot to sit down on the floor. He walked around the outside of the small building as the sun was going down. Her words beat at him unapologetically because they were true. He had always been lonely, ever since he was a kid growing up practically alone.

When he got back she was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up, resting her head on her folded arms.

"Do you think I could have turned out differently?"

"If you had different parents and brother, yes." She said lifting her head. "What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"A hunter. I've always liked being outdoors."

"You have that accomplished. I was like that too. I always wanted to be a lawyer, so I became one."

"Not in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be huntin' the dead."

"Neither did I." She said scoffing.

Her eyes were getting heavy so she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He wasn't used to anyone being that close to him. Actually touching him for a long period of time. He turned his attention to focusing on the sounds in the quickly approaching darkness for fear she might notice his body shaking. The closeness was foreign and uncomfortable, but he liked it in a way he was not used to. He wanted to relax, but he didn't know how. The struggle inside him was real. He wanted something he felt he could never have. A tightness invaded his chest and the closeness finally became unbearable.

"Michonne." He said quietly. "I need to do another sweep."

"You just got back." She said sleepily.

"Can't be too careful." He said standing up and grabbing his crossbow. Once outside, he inhaled deeply and calmed his breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Daryl thought long and hard about the things he and Michonne talked about. He was still having trouble believing his group actually liked him and accepted him just as he was. At the beginning when he and Merle first found Shane and the group, Merle had the idea to rob them. Daryl was against it, but he never voiced it to his brother for fear of retribution, and after they couldn't find Merle, he stayed with the group because of Rick Grimes. Rick was the first person in his life who asked him for his opinion on things of importance and trusted him. Michonne also showed him his worth. He sat up on his perch in the prison and pulled out the black shirt she picked out for him. No one had ever done that for him before.

"Daryl!" Sasha called up to him. "Don't forget the council meeting."

He had forgot. He jumped up and ran down the stairs.

"What's on the agenda?"

"Rick and Carl found a girl in the woods."

"She was alone?"

"Apparently."

They both quickly went to the prison library where the council meetings were held. As he walked in the room his eyes fell on the girl standing with her back to one of the bookshelves. The girl looked tired, but she was strong and looked like she could handle herself. She had red hair that was cropped in a bob, and looked to be in her late twenties, medium height and slim, a little malnourished, and looked like she had been travelling a while. She had a look of defiance about her, but Daryl recognized the fear underneath.

Rick was in the meeting which was a rarity, but he wanted to introduce the girl to the group and let them decide whether or not they would let her in the group.

"This is Kelly Jackson. Carl and I found her on the road coming back from a run. She was on her way here. She said she's been on the road for a while, alone. I've asked her the questions. Kelly, that's Daryl, Carol, Sasha and you've already met Hershel."

Hershel nodded and Rick motioned for Carol to come with him.

"Kelly, Carol will get you some food."

"Then what?" She said looking back at the council members.

"They'll decide whether you stay or go."

For a brief moment she was concerned about being rejected. She forced the concern from her mind. _It wouldn't be the first time_.

"How come you can't do that?"

"I don't make the decisions around here, they do. They're fair."

Rick put her in Carol's hands. Carol fed her, and gave her some clean clothes and pointed her to the showers.

"How long have you been here?" She asked Carol.

"I came here with Rick and some others. We cleared it out of walkers and moved in."

"How many of you did it take to clear it out?"

"The yard was full of walkers and all of us shot them, then Rick with four others cleared the courtyard and inside here."

"I thought Rick was the leader."

"He was."

"What happened?"

"He lost his wife."

"That's too bad."

Carol looked at the girl and was surprised at her sincerity, but saw a familiar emotion in her eyes. She had seen the same look in Daryl's eyes.

"What's your story? Why were you out on your own?"

"I wasn't. I was with some others a while back, but we were overrun by a big group of the dead. I was still running when Rick and his son found me."

Kelly ate, took a shower and changed clothes. The council decided she could stay, but per Rick's instructions, they were to keep an eye on her. She walked the grounds looking out at the walkers out past the yard.

"Kelly?"

She turned when she heard her name.

"You're Daryl?"

"Yeah. We're going out on a run tomorrow. We could use another person."

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"We'll find out. Rick said you were carrying a rifle and a hand gun. You know how to use 'em?"

"Before all this started I was in the army."

"Okay. We're leaving early. We'll meet right down there." He pointed to the first gate.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he turned and walked away.

 _What was his story?_ She thought watching Daryl walk away. He seemed like he was in between. Not completely wild, but not quite house broken, either, and he was part of the council, so he must be an important part of this group. He looked like he was prepared to be out there if he had to. She was relieved when Rick told her she could stay. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe, at least for a while. She knew all too well how things could change in an instance.


End file.
